Each year thousands, if not millions, of tourists visit international destinations. For example, more than forty million international tourists visit the United States each year. Generally, in these international destinations, either the tourist's existing telecommunications service provider does not provide service, provides minimal service (e.g., only in certain major hubs), or provides service (e.g. in partnership with another (local) telecommunications service provider) that is not cost-effective. As a result, tourists who desire voice call, messaging, and/or data service typically sign-up for short-term plans with local telecommunications service providers to save cost. However, local telecommunications service providers generally offer such services in retail locations that are located in areas that are separate and away from the point of entry (e.g., airport, train station, bus terminal, ship port, etc.) or popular tourist destinations. Even if a potential buyer can access a retail location of a telecommunications service provider, the buyer's device may not be compatible with local telecommunications service providers. Also, a retail location typically serves/covers only a specific region, and does not offer comprehensive service plans that can work in other regions. Moreover, since retail locations have set business hours and are not open 24 hours a day, seven days a week, they are unable to serve potential customers (tourists and other potential customers) outside of the retail locations' business hours.